Many items are constantly exposed to varying temperature extremities during production, storage, and transportation. Typically, a thermal history sensor device monitor whether a portion of an item has been exposed to a certain maximum temperature. However, such monitoring often requires the use of power. In situations where power is not readily available, systems and methods of thermal history detection without consuming power may be necessary.